A variety of chemical dispensing systems exist in the art. For example, one conventional system utilizes a dip tube or “stinger” that is inserted so as to be positioned proximate a bottom of the container. The stinger can have a “foot valve”, which include a check valve as well as a filter/screen to prevent contaminants/particulates from being inadvertently introduced from the bottom of the container. Typically, chemicals can be supplied in containers having various capacities such as, for example, 5 gallon, 30 gallon or 55 gallon containers. The use of stingers can be disadvantageous in that they can be quite messy, can expose workers to the chemicals and often can't feed all of the chemical form the containers. Other disadvantages associated with conventional chemical dispensing systems including the difficulty in shipping, moving and otherwise handle large chemical containers. In addition, the employees who work with these chemical dispensing systems often require additional instruction and training to properly and safely change and interconnect the containers with the dispensing system, which can include chemical mixing or dosing systems.
As such, it would be advantageous to improve upon existing chemical dispensing systems to improve upon existing handling requirements, while at the same time providing additional safety and ease of use to employees working with these chemical dispensing systems.